Kigirinai Yume
by ElliRenChanSan
Summary: What happened to Bankotsu to turn him out this way? How did the Shichinin Tai form? This is the story of Bankotsu, from the very begining of his life to the tragic end at the hands of the army he thought he could trust.
1. Kiyoshi's Past and Jakotsu the Thief

Disclaimer: I (Elli Chan) do not own any of the characters you all are already familiar with that are depicted in this fanfic. B/c that's what it is: a fanfic.

Chapter 1: Kiyoshi's Past and Jakotsu, the Thief

The sun was sinking blood red behind the horizon as a whole, a group marched in silence under the heavy glare of the overseer, which matched the red glow the sun cast upon them.

"Keep moving, insects! We have to get there before evening tomorrow and we still have quite a way to cover!" The overseer barked at the them.

From under hats and scarves were faces shiny with sweat, contorted in expressions of pain and depression, as if carved in stone.

Suddenly, a resounding crack rent the still air. The sound of hooves could be heard pounding the ground and the delighted yells of men could be heard mingling with the cries of pain from the slaves.

A face suddenly appeared, ugly and distorted. His face alight with a smile of insanity, the smell of drink invading the senses.

"No!" A woman's voice. She was in pain. "Not him! Take me instead! Please not the boy!" The woman pleaded.

"Quiet you wench!"

A blade shone and the vision is clouded with red blood.

Another yell penetrated the air. This one familiar. _It's mine,_ he thought.

Kiyoshi opened his eyes. _It was a dream. _He sat up and looked around. He was in the same small room given to him by the lord of the city. It's been ten years since that fateful day. Now he was thirteen and on the cusp of being a man. The sound of feet could be heard outside his door.

"Kiyoshi! Kiyoshi! Are you all right?" A woman asked.

Although she was well past her prime, she retained some vestige of beauty from long ago.

"Yes, Kameko sama. I'm all right."

"That's good. Anyway, hurry and dress. The lord wishes to start your training early today."

Kiyoshi groaned. Yet another day of learning to fight under the watchful eye of the Lord and his sensei. Kiyoshi dressed and made his way to the servant's table for breakfast. Someone brought him a bowl of rice and green tea. He down them quickly and hurried off to the courtyard.

The grass was damp underfoot and the trees were barren from the change of weather. Piles of snow could be seen here and there and the sun cast a weak light across the grounds. Kiyoshi knew he must train well today. It was not common for one as low a rank as himself to be trained differently from he others. And under the Lord's guidance, too. He turned a corner and watched the scenery change to a flat training ground with neatly cut budding grass. The Lord and Sensei were there already. He noticed that two other people were with them, though much smaller in stature, and his stomach gave an uncomfortable flip. _She _was there. The Lord's daughter, Aiko. His stomach gave another uncomfortable flip, but it instead of finding a beautiful sight, it was Kanaye, the advisor's son. It was said that he betrothed to Aiko, although the rumor had never been confirmed, to Kiyoshi's immense relief.

Kiyoshi took a deep breath and walked on. Trying to ignore the pang of guilt he felt as Kanaye talked endlessly to Aiko.

He reached their group and felt a rush of warmth flow through him as Aiko interrupted Kanaye's stupid story to say hello to him.

"Good morning, Kiyoshi kun." She greeted.

"G-Good morning, Aiko chan." Kiyoshi stammered.

Kiyoshi turned a blushing face toward the Lord and his Sensei, gave them each a deep bow and said, "Good morning, Sensei. I'm ready to learn."

"Good." Sensei said, though not unkindly, "I hope that today's training will go better than yesterday's." He said.

"Yes, Sensei."

"oh, and you must have noticed, Kiyoshi, that the advisor's son, Kanaye, will be studying with you. I hope that you do not mind." The Lord added, warmly.

"No, master." Kiyoshi replied, politely, giving another bow.

"That's good. Now that I have established that, you must excuse Aiko and myself. We have pressing matters to attend to. Come Aiko. And Kiyoshi-"

Kiyoshi flinched at being addressed so suddenly.

"Study hard." The Lord said with a smile.

Kiyoshi gulped down was seemed to be an entire apple and nodded in assurance.

"From the start he knew it would be a rough day. Sensei had them train for two hours, working on their speed, strength and reflexes. At one point, Sensei mentioned to the two hard working students that they would be pitted against each other as a test of their skills. Kiyoshi did not like the sound of that, but continued his work nonetheless. Afterward, they had two more hours of studying, "For what use is the body if it has not a mind that functions as well?" Sensei said. Though much of the study period was spent drawing caricatures on corners of the parchment when the Sensei's back was turned.

When he was finished with his studies he was sent back to the palace to do his household duties which were to tend to the fires and sweeping of the halls.

By the end of the day he was exhausted. And as he lay down to sleep on his mat, he dreaded what was in store for the next few months. Training under the hopeful eye of the Lord and the sneering gaze of Kanaye.

True to his prediction, training had not progressed much to Kiyoshi's taste, which is why he could be found a weeks later, sitting among the wheat fields after he had finished another grueling training, study and chores. He was laying on the ground so that he remained out of sight to those who might be looking for him. Namely Kanaye and his cronies who had taken to taunting him after Kiyoshi had come off the better after a fight that Sensei had forced them to do. He was deep in his thoughts about Kanaye when he heard his name being called by a voice he had not expected to hear.

"Kiyoshi kun! Kiyoshi kun!"

Kiyoshi sat up and peered among the fronds of wheat to find Aiko, standing among the crops, calling his name.

"Aiko chan!" Kiyoshi stood up and waved to her, completely flabbergasted at her appearance.

"Oh Kiyoshi kun! I was looking for you! No one knew where you were and I figured that you were here. This was always your favorite spot." She said delightedly, wending her way to him, struggling a little because of her dress.

"Why were you looking for me?" Kiyoshi wondered, nonplused.

"Because I wanted to play with you!" She answered in disbelief at his astonishment, a little out of breath.

She walked up to him and tripped over her kimono, causing her to flatten some of the crop and to fall right on Kiyoshi, whose training had done some good and caught her in time. His senses were filled with the scent of lilies. _Her scent_, He thought wildly.

She straightened herself up, her face slightly pink and contorted in annoyance.

"I have no affinity for these stupid things!" She cried, indicating her dress, "It makes it nearly impossible to get around. Kita oba chan has had to tell me off for ruining them, but I don't care. They are better used as rags than dress." She complained.

Kiyoshi didn't know what to say, for fear of appearing idiotic so he just nodded.

Aiko laughed. "Let's play tag. Remember how we would always play it in the courtyard? How I would fall and you would get worried and run to Kameko for help?"

"Yeah . . . " He finished, reminiscently.

After a few minutes, Kiyoshi heard Aiko call to him again, and was surprised to see that she had made quite a distance near the castle.

"C'mon Kiyoshi! You have to chase me!" Aiko called from a distance.

"What about your dress, Aiko chan?"

"Forget the damn thing!" She said, giggling.

She made her way through the grass where se was able to run with much more ease. He did not move but watched her progress.

"Kiyoshi kun?! What are you waiting for? Come on!" She yelled her voice echoing.

Kiyoshi proceeded to make a beeline toward her but stopped as her caretaker, Kita, came rushing into view and began reprimanding her. Kiyoshi just watched and waited until Aiko looked back and him and called, "Forgive me Kiyoshi! I must go!" She followed Kita around and the corner and out of sight and feeling that hiding again would be pointless, decided to go back to his room.

He almost made it to the door but was intercepted by Kameko who was holding a soapy ladle.

"Kiyoshi! How could you? You know the princess isn't supposed to stray so far from the castle? And out of sight of the guards, too. Something horrible could have happened."

"I'm sorry." Kiyoshi said, truthfully.

"That's not enough. You must assume responsibility, Kiyoshi. The Lord has given you a great opportunity and you must not destroy it! You are growing into a man! You must do what is expected of you, what is right!"

Kiyoshi didn't say a word, the shame sinking in, even though none of it had been his fault. He just nodded, his head facing the floor to indicate he had heard.

Kameko placed her hand under his and gently raised his head. Her face, he was glad to note, was much gentler.

"But we mustn't rush things, now should we? I can never stay mad at you. You're too adorable." she wiped her hands on her skirt and reached into her pocket and gave him a few coins. "Now be a good lad and buys some fruit from the market."

Kiyoshi walked out of the castle and made his way to the town market. As usual it was bustling with people and business, quite a few stalls occupied by men and women out to do the day's shopping. He paused at a few stalls, picked some fruit and paid for them. He stopped at an interesting stall which sold dubious golden charms when he noticed a boy, not much older than he, passed innocently by the melon stand ahead. He was dressed in the strangest clothes; he wore a red girl's yukata, which wasn't suitable wear for the time of the year or even for a boy to wear, and had painted his lips in red to match a geisha. Kiyoshi watched interestedly as the boy, careful to note that the stall owner was not looking, reached a hand into the box of melons and pulled one out, and headed for the opposite direction at a fast pace. Kiyoshi noticed that no one else around him noticed but still paid no care to it, when Kameko's words echoed through is brain as if on a reel: "You must do what is right!"

Kiyoshi groaned, but nonetheless dropped his things and ran after the boy at top speed. When he had caught sight of the yukata, Kiyoshi yelled "Hey! Hey you! Give back that melon!"  
The boy looked back at him in curiosity and his face fell to discover that he was the boy that Kiyoshi had yelled to and proceeded to run as well. But Kiyoshi's training were not for nothing, and he merely picked up speed again. The boy led Kiyoshi on a wild chase up streets, down streets into allies, sometimes doubling back to catch him off. Occasionally, he would overturn a barrel whose contents would spill all over the busy street, to the angry protests of its owners.

Kiyoshi jumped these hurdles, amazed at his prowess and continued the chase. Suddenly a farmer and his sheep wound their way through the throng and the boy managed just barely to dodge them and overturn a large barrel of apples. Kiysohi, surprised at the new obstacle ran over an apple and almost lost his balance, but fortunately didn't but hurled himself over the disshelved sheep to land on top of the boy, stopping him in his tracks.

"Alright! Alright! You got me!" The boy cried in pain.

"Ready to give back what you've taken?" Kiyoshi asked, sitting nicely right on top of him, legs crossed.

"Yeah. I was only doing it for fun. You know to see if anyone would catch me."

"Oh yeah, because that's the best past time that is, stealing."

"You're one of those do gooders aren't you?" The boy asked slyly.

"What of it?"

"Nothing. But you're pretty fast. What's your name, anyway?"

Kiyoshi gazed at the boy contemplatively then said, "Kiyoshi."

"Kiyoshi huh?" The boy said, with an air of arrogance. "Well, Kiyoshi, I'm Jakotsu. Remember it, you'll be hearing it someday. Your name's pretty lame but that's okay . . . anyway, see you around!" And with that, he weaseled himself out from under Kiyoshi and ran ahead, disappearing behind those walking.

Kiyoshi watched him in amazement, before he stood up, dusted his clothes and realized that Jakotsu had taken the melon.

_A/N: Well, I did my best! That's all I gotta say! Anyway, y'all may be wondering who the hell is Kiyoshi and if I own him or not and the answer is: No. He is not my creation. You'll find out soon enough who he is, if you haven't already. I imagine that the clues are really rather um dead giveaways! 'til next time then!_


	2. Confrontation and Revenge

Chapter 2: Confrontation and Revenge

Kiyoshi could be found, one morning, diligently blocking a swiveling wooden doll with several limbs that the Sensei was commanding during their training session. This, Sensei said, was to help their blocking skills and to prepare them for anticipating moves from opponents. Kiyoshi had been progressing at a great pace with his training, so much so, that he was very much ahead of Kanaye. But he made up for it with his studies, for Kiyoshi just could not keep his attention on petty information that he probably would never use. Still the Lord insisted that he study and though Kiyoshi appreciated what the Lord was doing for him, he felt that it was an unnecessary gesture of kindness. What's more, he felt that he was really being treated badly. Sensei, who didn't treat him as if he was something that crawled out of the garbage, didn't exactly do his best to make Kiyoshi feel better. When sparring, if he made a mistake, it was severely punished with even more push ups, or laps around the palace or to watch, his cheeks red with humiliation as Kanaye would successfully accomplish his task, most which Kiyoshi had already mastered. He told himself that it was because he was training to become a fighter, and Sensei was only teaching what it would be like to be fighting in a real battle, that still didn't stop him from feeling that he was seriously getting the raw end of the deal. Kanaye was not having as hard a time as he, was he? At one point, he thought that Sensei was treating Kanaye better because he came from a family of rank, unlike Kiyoshi, whose family he could not remember. The only memory of his family that he had was the dream that recurred to him every now and then of the attack on the slaves when he was very young. _Some memory,_ Kiyoshi thought.

This, among other reasons, was why Kiyoshi kept going with his training. He knew that it was a group of bandits that had attacked them that day. He couldn't understand why anyone would derive pleasure from it, but knew that through training he could help prevent that sort of thing from happening. That, and he couldn't take Kanaye beating him at everything lightly. Kiyoshi was awoken from his thoughts by a sharp pain in his side; one of the limbs had successfully breached his defenses and hit him hard on his arm. Kiyoshi felt a bruise forming and the skin turning purplish black.

"Kiyoshi! Pay attention, child! In battle, if your mind is elsewhere you will get killed. Do you want that?" Sensei said sternly.

"No, Sensei." Kiyoshi said, rubbing his arm where the doll had struck.

"Your mind must be alert at all times, or else even the smallest attack could become deadly. Now, let's continue with your training, and _pay attention._"

Sensei had decided to have a soldier help in the following demonstration. Sensei had the soldier attack Kiyoshi with a wooden sword, while Kiyoshi ducked, parried and blocked his attacks. He had been doing well, when the Lord came to watch them, and his concentration faltered for a minute as a blow from the sword nearly hit his arm. He jumped out of the way in time, but Sensei noticed the near hit and said, "Focus, Kiyoshi. In battle, distractions are everywhere. You must learn to ignore them."

Kiyoshi nodded in response and resumed his 'fight' with the soldier. At that point, Kanaye returned from his run around the courtyard and when he saw the Lord, he bowed deeply. Kiyoshi did not pay attention but continued parrying and dodging. It was to his surprise when Kanaye suddenly said, "Aiko chan? What a pleasant surprise, I did not expect you to come down to watch us train."

At this point Kiyoshi had lost all self control and turned his head to see that Aiko had been watching him with intrigue slightly behind the Lord. The soldier who did not know that Kiyoshi had turned his head, and expected him to block the hit, swung his wooden sword and hit Kiyoshi squarely in his side. It was as if all the wind was knocked out of him. A huge pain shot up in his ribs, red hot, and he felt as if he was paralyzed. His eyes watered in pain, though he did not cry, and he collapsed to the ground, clutching his ribs.

"Kiyoshi kun!" Kiyoshi heard Aiko cry in concern. Kiyoshi felt another pang of pain, though it was nowhere near his side. Kiyoshi opened his eyes slightly to see Aiko kneeling next to him, a look of great concern on her face, her eyes glassy with tears. He didn't like seeing her that way. He tried to smile to stop her from being so close to tears, but the pain in his side shot up again, and he nearly let out a cry of pain.

"Kiyoshi!" The Lord said in a booming voice.

Suddenly he felt two very strong hands lifting him up to a sitting position and wrench his hands away from his ribs. The hands started lightly touching the spot where Kiyoshi was hit, and Kiyoshi groaned in pain.

"Well, they're not broken."

Kiyoshi opened his eyes again to find Sensei standing up and saying, "He'll be alright. No bones have been broken, although he will get a rather large bruise. He'll still be able to train. What did I tell you, idiot boy!? About paying attention and ignoring distractions? Get up. You're fine."

Kiyoshi felt some of the pain subside, and stood up slowly. His side throbbed with pain as he did so. He felt a groan emerge in his throat but stopped it from getting out.

"Run a couple of laps, Kiyoshi. It will all stop hurting soon." Sensei said, and he turned around to speak to Kanaye, whose turn it was to train.

He was about to get started, when Aiko ran up to him and whispered, "I'm glad you're ok. But you looked amazing going against that soldier."

Kiyoshi beamed with pride.

The soldier had disappeared from sight, no doubt he returned to his position elsewhere. Kiyoshi knew that Kanaye would be talking about that one for days to come. No doubt lording it over how _he_ didn't get hit by the soldier. He'd probably say that he had successfully beaten the soldier himself! _Pompous idiot,_ Kiyoshi thought fiercely._ He's probably showing off to Aiko chan right now._ His face lit up into a smile. _She was worried about me! She had even come running to my side! Right in front of Kanaye too! _He stuck his fist in the air and gave a whoop of joy, ignoring the stabbing pain he felt as he did so. Slowly, though, the pain in his side did disappear, and Kiyoshi dared to touch the bruising skin. It was a huge bruise. He stopped running, and undid his coat. He looked at his side to find that it was occupied by a sword shaped bruise. It was black, blue, purple and even tinged in red. _Shit! How am I supposed to go to sleep with this thing?!_ He thought wildly. He retied his coat back on and continued jogging, angrily thinking about all the serious disadvantages he had with a bruise that big.

That night, as he predicted, he didn't dare sleep on that side. In fact, he hadn't realized how many times that the sides of his body touched objects until he had hit his bruise five times afterward. During dinner, he sat a little way away from everyone, and they had all asked him why he was avoiding everyone. When he told them, they were all amazed that he had progressed so far in his training and were all making fun of Kanaye for being so far behind Kiyoshi. He felt a warm feeling of gratitude toward anyone who said this although Kiyoshi was getting tired of explaining what happened, and eventually, to Kiyoshi's immense relief, Kameko turned them all away.

That night, as Kiyoshi tried not to lay on the side that was hurt, the day replayed in his mind: how everyone had thought it was cool that he had actually trained against a soldier, how Kanaye was so weak he wasn't even up to what he was doing, how everyone, even Sensei had been worried if he was ok, and how Aiko had given him the biggest compliment he could ever receive in his entire life.

The next morning, after Kiyoshi had done all his duties, he was again ordered to go into the town to go shopping. He was in the middle of buying some cabbages when Kanaye came up to him, flanked by some rather thick friends.

"So you think you're so strong just because you trained against that soldier, don't you?" He asked, swaggering up to Kiyoshi.

"I have no clue what your talking about." Kiyoshi answered, not even turning to face him.

"I bet you do. You must have thought you were the best once Aiko started think you were amazing, huh? Yeah. I bet you like her don't you?" Kanaye sniggered, and his cronies followed suit.

Kiyoshi chose to ignore this comment and went on to the next stall.

"Ignoring us, now? What are you scared? Oh look, poor widdle Kiyoshi is scared! He's gonna run to his mommy for help!"

Kiyoshi felt his face burn with anger. But still he chose not to say anything against him.

"What? Don't you have a mommy? Oh I get it she died didn't she? Oh yes, that's right she died in that slave massacre didn't she? You don't even have any parents do you?"

Kiyoshi was shaking with anger. He had picked up a porcelain doll, and was holding it in his grip so hard, that it was likely it would break in two.

"Yeah that's right! And your father, you didn't even know your father did you? No one cares about you, Kiyoshi. No one. not even Aiko, no matter what you think. You're just a bastard son of a slave who has nowhere-"

Kanaye had stopped speaking for at that moment, Kiyoshi had wound up his fist and sent it hurtling straight for Kanaye's face, doll and all. Kanaye was sent backward, and was kept from falling by one of his friends. His hair had come out of its neat tie, and his face was red from humiliation or heat, Kiyoshi couldn't tell. Kanaye's face was red with anger or humiliation; Kiyoshi couldn't tell. Neither party moved for shock, but Kiyoshi had regained his senses and bolted quickly behind him.

Kanaye had regained his senses too and quickly darted after him.

"You're dead when I catch you Kiyoshi!" He yelled menacingly.

Kiyoshi thought wildly for what to do. If Kanaye caught him, he and his friends would most likely beat the pulp out of him. However, Kanaye wasn't as physically fit as Kiyoshi was, and his bulky friends were obviously not built for chases, and Kiyoshi found that he had lost Kanaye. He was still afraid that Kanaye would find him and so frantically he looked for a place to hide and found a suspicious looking store that he thought Kanaye would never dare go into.

He dived inside, and found himself inside a dark, half empty canteen. He looked around the poorly lit room, and decided to take a seat at one of the tables. The bartender looked at him suspiciously as if he was hiding a very deadly secret. Kiyoshi turned away from him and sat down at a table at the back of the bar, where he was surprised to see that clutched in his hand was the doll he held in his hand to punch Kanaye. It was broken, the beautiful gown it wore was torn, and its white face was covered in dirt, the paint almost sliding off due to the amount of sweat on his hands. He threw aside the doll and looked around the room to see if Kanaye had thought to come in here and to his surprise found himself being stared at avidly by the other customers. He was frightened to see that some of them were so close. He didn't remember any of them being this close when he chose the table . . . frightened, and feeling cornered, he stood up and made straight for the door, as the other customers seemed to come straight for him.

Before he could reach the door however, he bumped into a very solid object and fell down to the ground.

"Whoa, watch it!" Said a slightly familiar voice.

A little dazed, Kiyoshi looked up to see the face of Jakotsu, red lips, yukata and all. This time, however, he was carrying something with a handle on his back, and his face was shiny with sweat.

Kiyoshi and Jakotsu looked at each other for a minute before Jakotsu's face lit up in a smile and said, "Kiyoshi! How good to see you! Its been a long time! Oh whups, sorry about that, lemme help you up!"

Jakotsu reached a hand to help him up, which Kiyoshi took.

Jakotsu put an arm on his back and led him to the nearest table and called out to the bartender, "Two sake's, Ryozo and hurry it up!"

Kiyoshi sat down and looked around the pub to see that the other customers had all sat down already and were minding their own business. _Idiots,_ he thought.

Ryozo, the bartender quickly brought a jug of sake and two little bowls of sake to drink from.

Jakotsu chugged his down as soon as he held his in his hand and proceeded to pour more from the jug.

"So," Jakotsu began, then put his lips to the bowl and drank again, "What brings you this side of town, eh? Deciding to go to the dark side huh? Rushing a bit, aren't we?"

"I was chased here." Kiyoshi said, a bit annoyed.

"You? Chased? You mean there are kids faster that you around?" Jakotsu asked, sincerely amazed.

"I'm not exactly a kid, you know. And you're not much older than me, by the looks of it." Kiyoshi said, the conversation not moving to his taste.

Jakotsu just nodded and drank another bowl of sake.

"So, are you going to explain why you were chased or am I going to interrogate you?"

"Why would I tell you? You'd probably just rob me anyway."

Jakotsu gave him a slightly comical expression of shock. "Me? Are you kidding me? I would _never _rob you. I'm not the type. Now those guys," He said pointing to the other customers, one of whom had picked up the porcelain doll Kiyoshi had dropped and was examining it for any value, "Well, I expect you get the picture."

For some strange reason, Kiyoshi believed him and decided to tell him the story. Jakotsu was a good listener, and when Kiyoshi finished he said, "Talk about a class A brat. What an asshole those aristocrats. That's why I would never associate with them."

"Lucky you." Kiyoshi said, as he picked up his bowl of sake and drank it. It tasted sweet and bitter at the same time, and Kiyoshi took quite a liking to it. "Not bad," He said, picking up the jug and filling his bowl up.

"Yeah, the best stuff, this."

"So listen, I've been thinking: who gave you you're name?" Jakotsu asked, taking the jug in turn

"What?" Kiyoshi asked, completely surprised at the question.

"Well who? You're mom, dad? Or did you not remember enough to know your name?" Jakotsu asked, interested.

"Well . . . " Kiyoshi began, and deciding that it wouldn't hurt to tell Jakotsu, said, "One of the servants up at the palace, Kameko. She's kind of like my caretaker."

"Oh . . . kind of like your mom?" Jakotsu offered.

"Yeah . . . yeah, I guess so." Kiyoshi said, downing a third bowl.

"That's cool. I never met any of my relatives. So its cool that you have a mother figure." Jakotsu said, without any inhibition.

"Oh . . . I'm er sorry?" Kiyoshi offered. He wasn't sure Jakotsu should have told him that right away.

"Nah, don't be. They were idiots to get themselves killed." Jakotsu said without emotion before he drank another bowl of sake.

"So listen," He said, after a pause, "If you want, I can help you get back at this Kanaye character." Jakotsu said, putting the bowl down.

"Huh?" Kiyoshi said, confused.

"I mean, this idiot, Kanaye, he pissed you off, I can help you get revenge."

"How?" Kiyoshi asked, his interest peaking.

"Well . . . " And Jakotsu launched into his plan for revenge. Kiyoshi leaned forward eagerly to listen and smiled mischievously as he heard of the plan for attack.

_A/n: Man, two chapters in a week?! That's nuts! Well hope you enjoy!_


	3. And My Name is Bankotsu

Chapter 3: And My Name Is . . . Bankotsu

Kiyoshi and Jakotsu searched about the town for Kanaye and his gang. They had spent quite some time in the bar picking over ways to play a prank on them. They had taken so long that it was almost sunset and their time was running out. They did not expect to find them so quickly but no sooner had they stepped into the main street of the market, had Kiyoshi seen the heads of Kanaye's cronies at a stand that featured beautifully drawn caricatures. Kiyoshi was about to move into position when Jakotsu placed a firm hand on Kiyoshi's arm, the one with the bruise on it.

"Ow!" Kiyoshi muttered in pain.

"Wha?" Jakotsu asked, nonplused.

"You touched my bruise!" Kiyoshi said, rolling up his sleeve to examine it.

"What? That little thing? Suck it up! You're a man! Not some frilly woman!" Jakotsu said, waving his hand in exasperation.

Disconcerted, Kiyoshi rolled his sleeve back down and said, "Well why did you stop me?"

Jakotsu gave him a calculating look, as if he were thinking it were better not to say. Then Jakotsu said, "Never mind, just move into position."

"Right." Kiyoshi said, not bothering to delve deeper into the question.

Kiyoshi moved carefully around passersby so that Kanaye would not see him. He slinked next to a stand of fruit, and stood there waiting for Jakotsu's signal. Kiyoshi watched as Jakotsu walked over to a pile of garbage, and picking up an unused box, began easing garbage into it without actually touching it. Then he saw him leap from a large crate nearby onto the roof of nearest stall and walk stealthily over the spot where Kanaye and his two friends picking up the paintings. Jakotsu stifled a laugh and then gave Kiyoshi the thumbs up which indicated to Kiyoshi to start walking.

Kiyoshi walked quickly and picked up a nearby rock. Taking aim, he lobbed the rock and hit Kanaye squarely on the back of his head. As expected, Kanaye turned around angrily, his eyes scanning the crowd and falling on Kiyoshi who stood his ground. Kanaye's eyes glinted maliciously and shuffled up to Kiyoshi and elbowing him hard.

"Was that you, slave? Did you throw the rock at me? Thought it would be funny didn't you? To watch a person as high a rank as I am to get hit by a rock? Huh? Why are you laughing?" He asked him angrily.

But at that moment, Jakotsu had dropped the box of garbage right on top of his head and fell with a funny squelching sound on Kanaye. People around him were hit as well, and a woman gave a funny screeching scream as she caught some on her face and knocked into one of Kanaye's buddies who was looking around stupidly to see who had done it. He lost balance and grabbed Kanaye's neck to keep his balance and a choking noise and fell on his back right onto a muddy puddle.

With a sickening crack, Kanaye's head hit the ground and the puddle he and his friend had landed on was tainted with a pinkish pigment. Kiyoshi's eyes widened in fear and scanned Kanaye's head for an injury but there was no sign of one. Kanaye's eyes were open in horror as he looked over at his friend who lay with his eyes closed, mouth slightly open, the water all around him crimson with blood. Kanaye screamed, but did not move from his position on the ground. Kanaye had caught others' attention and focused their eyes on the unconscious boy next to Kanaye. A woman somewhere screamed and a man yelled for someone to get a doctor.

At a loss for what to do, Kiyoshi turned tail and ran. Jakotsu followed him closely

"That was brilliant!" He yelled, breathlessly, giving Kiyoshi a hearty tug.

"Yeah . . . " Kiyoshi said, trailing off.

His mind was on the bleeding boy at the scene he had left behind. It was all replaying in his mind over and over again, watching, as if in slow motion, how the garbage had toppled onto their heads, how Kanaye's friend had lost his balance because a woman had pushed him, and how he fell, with a crack to the ground. A fallen giant, slain by David's stone.

"Oh man, that was hilarious!" Jakotsu added.

Kiyoshi merely nodded and followed Jakotsu wherever he ran.

"Where are we?" Kiyoshi asked, mildly curious after a while.

"At my house." Jakotsu said simply.

"Let's have some sake, in honor of our accomplishment." And he opened the door that led to stairs and climbed up it, Kiyoshi following him eagerly.

They emerged in a small one room apartment comprised of a small dining area, Jakotsu sleeping quarters, blocked by a paper screen, and the main entrance which gave to way to most of Jakotsu things. In the middle of the 'room' stood a table fill with unwashed bowls and plates. In one movement, Jakotsu had swept them up in his hands and placed them into a bowl in the 'kitchen' where Kiyoshi guessed he washed them.

"Sorry for the mess. I didn't expect anyone to come over."

"Its alright." Kiyoshi said without the slightest bit of conviction, his mind was still on the prank he had helped pull.

"You live all alone?" Kiyoshi asked, shaking himself out of his trance, forcing himself to forget it in the meanwhile.

"Yeah. Why not?" Jakotsu said, placing the jug of sake on the table and bowls.

"Well, you can't be that much older than me can you?"

Jakotsu looked him up and down. "No I don't suppose not. But anyway," he poured some sake for Kiyoshi, "I was thinking, about your name."

"My name?" Kiyoshi repeated, perplexed.

"Yeah. Remember how I told you it was lame?"

"Well I've been thinking of a different name for you."

"A different name? You expected to see me again?"

"Well, I thought I'd be seeing you around again. Seeing as neither of us are going to be moving soon."

Mildly interested, Kiyoshi said, "Ok, what's the name?"

"Bankeishi." Jakotsu said, matter-of-factly

"Bankeishi?" Kiyoshi asked, completely disgusted.

"Sorry, but no way in all the hells am I going to be called Bankeishi." Kiyoshi said, shaking his head and laughing.

"Why not? Its a good name! Its better than Kiyoshi."

"No it isn't!" Kiyoshi countered.

"Yeah it is!" Jakotsu fired back.

"No it isn't!"

"Fine, fine. Let's think of another one." Jakotsu exclaimed.

"Okay . . . I like ban, so let's work from there. What about Banmaru?" Kiyoshi wondered.

"No way. What about Bane?" Jakotsu offered.

"No! That sounds even worse than all the other ones!" Kiyoshi disagreed.

"Fine, you think of something." Jakotsu said stubbornly, watching Kiyoshi eagerly.

Kiyoshi stared at Jakotsu back, trying to think of a name that they would both agree with and then it hit him. "Bankotsu."

"Bankotsu?" Jakotsu said testing out the waters.

"Yeah, what do you think?" Kiyoshi asked, smiling. This was it.

"I like it. And it kind of matches mine!" Jakotsu exclaimed.

"Ok then, Bankotsu it is." Kiyoshi exclaimed.

"You do know that I won't call you Kiyoshi anymore right?"

"Yeah well, Bankotsu _is_ better than Kiyoshi."

That night, when Kiyoshi bid Jakotsu good bye for the day, he walked home proudly, thinking of his new name over and over in his head. Bankotsu. He thought about how the boy's head had hit the ground, blood splattering all over him, and how the water from the puddle's consistency quickly change to red as the boy's blood mingled with it. All of a sudden, he was scared. And he knew not why.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he was surprised to see that he had already reached the palace gates. He entered them and headed straight for his sleeping quarters where he was surprised to see Kameko waiting for him outside, bathed in moonlight, still not change out of her work clothes.

"About time you got home!"

She looked angrier than he had ever seen her. Kiyoshi couldn't explain it, but he just couldn't seem to be bothered much to care. He walked on, looking at the ground, not looking at her face.

"Everyone's been worried sick. And the advisor and his son came to visit. Kanaye's been attacked. His friend was killed this afternoon. Had a concussion and didn't make it. Kanaye says you were there. You'd be able to pinpoint who killed him."

Kiyoshi was regained his sense with a nasty shock. _The boy hadn't made it._ He looked up at Kameko whose face was deathly pale in the moonlight.

"Now I have your attention." She said viciously. Kiyoshi put his head back down, and delved into his own thoughts again, passing Kameko.

" Kiyoshi, the advisor and the lord want to talk to you. Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi."

"My name," Kiyoshi said, whipping around and facing her, his face pink with unknown anger, "Isn't Kiyoshi anymore."

"What the devil are you talking about, boy?" Kameko asked, completely nonplused.

"I will not speak to the Lord."

"You must, or you'll be punished, Kiyoshi." She asked, slightly scared.

"I WILL NOT!" Kiyoshi screamed, "And my name is Banktosu! B-A-N-K-O-T-S-U." He turned around and entered the house, leaving Kameko standing alone outside.

_A/n: For those who are named Kiyoshi, gomen nasai, I do not think Kiyoshi is a 'lame name' in fact, I think its quite a wonderful name. Just that Jakotsu doesn't think so. :)_


	4. The Face of a Murderer

Chapter 4: The Face of a Murderer

The sun dawned bright and early the next day, and with it, the palace servants. The newly christened Bankotsu awoke gradually as a ray of sunshine streaked across the room through the only window. Bankotsu blinked several times and wondered why he felt so sore. Then he remembered his bruises. Then with another nasty shock, he remembered the events that had happened yesterday in sickening detail. How Kanaye had started teasing him about his parents, or his lack of them. How he, Bankotsu, had punched him and how he had run away from Kanaye and met Jakotsu and how they had successfully pulled a prank on Kanaye and his friends, a prank that had resulted in the death of a little boy, and of the strange sensation of power he felt every time he thought it. He shook his head and looked around the room as if he were held prisoner. He looked out of the window and saw that the top of the sun's orb was appearing in its frame and he wondered where Kameko was. _She's usually here by now, _he thought curiously. Shrugging away this thought he got dressed and headed outside.

He went to the women's of the building and straight to Kameko's room, which she shared with other women and found that she had already cleaned up her bed things and was not there. Getting worried about Kameko's absence, he searched about the house for her until he reached the dining area where he saw Kameko sitting alone by the smoldering remains of the fire in its grate. Bankotsu raised his arm in greeting and was about to call out to her when, of her own accord, she turned her head and stared right at Bankotsu. But to his immense surprise, she neither greeted him in her usual manner or even bother to make a move toward him. Instead, she gave him an almost terrified look and scrambled out of her seat toward the door behind her.

Utterly baffled at he reaction toward him, Bankotsu made to follow her when a girl about his age coming toward him. He had seen her around but never talked to her before and was therefore shocked to find that she stopped right in front of him, blocking his way, her face alight with a smile.

Getting angry, Bankotsu was about to tell her to move when she muttered, "Hello . . . um . . . the Lord has said to give this to you."

She reached out the neatly folded letter to Bankotsu, who took it automatically and stared at it. On the back, the name 'Kiyoshi' was written in black paint and for some reason, he felt a little prick of anger. He looked up from the letter and was surprised and a little incensed to see that the girl was still standing in front of him and staring at him avidly.

"Is there something else he wants?" Bankotsu asked, as politely as he could through gritted teeth.

"O-oh, I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to s-stare. It's just I've heard of you."

"Pardon me?" Bankotsu asked mildly.

The girl nodded and was about to say something else when another girl said in a giggly voice, "Hisa, c'mon!"

"Alright I'm coming. My name's Hisa, by the way." She said, blushing a deep crimson.

Feeling his patience dimming faster than ever, Bankotsu said gruffly, "Bankotsu."

"Oh? I thought it was-"

"They were wrong." Bankotsu interrupted and thinking that Hisa wouldn't be leaving of her own accord even if her friends had her tied to five hundred horses, he said, "I'm going to go to my training now, so excuse me."

"Oh. N-no problem."

As Bankotsu left, he could feel not only Hisa's eyes, but everyone else's eyes on him. When he got under the light of the early morning sun, he felt relieved and free and immediately began reading the Lord's letter:

_Kiyoshi, I know that you are not on the best of terms with the advisor's son but I must ask you for your assistance in this matter. There has been a death of a boy your age; one of the advisor's son's friends, Yasashiku. I am sure that you know of the details_ _for the details of the story have spread quickly within the town. In order for justice to be served, we need you to help identify some people who may have done it. I have it from your elder, Kameko Shinta, that you were about the town when this incident occurred. I implore you to come down._

_ Fujita Shigekazu_

Bankotsu looked up from the letter with a frown. Could this be why Kameko had run away from him this morning? Was it because she thought that he was the one that had killed the boy? Was he merely overanalyzing things? Wasting no time in following the pleas of the Lord of the City, he started off at a quick pace toward the mansion that the lord's family lived.

Bankotsu could only remember being in the Master's house once before, and that was a couple of months before, when the Lord had asked him if he would like to study and learn how to fight properly under one of the Palace trainers. Upon his entry, the house seemed different. Almost gloomy. It was an elegant room, usually bustling with servants tidying up, but today, like the other day he was here, it was empty save for the Lord who sat regally on a lifted seat at the other end of the hall and the advisor who, compared to the Lord, looked miserly and old. Bankotsu scanned the rest of the room and found, to his immense surprise, Aiko, who was comforting a sobbing Kanaye in of the sides of the rooms. Bankotsu felt a surge of pleasure at finding Kanaye so distressed but it was immediately followed by a pang of guilt at feeling the former.

He reached the throne just short of where Lord Fujita and his advisor who Bankotsu knew as Hiroshi Sanosuke. They were deep in discussion of things that were of undoubted importance. Bankotsu gave a deep bow as was custom and Lord Fujita took notice and said, "Ah, Kiyoshi! I see you have gotten my message. Alas, you are early. I did not expect you here so soon. I was under the impression that you had more pressing matters."

_Pressing matters? _Did he know about Kameko's lack of greeting toward him? Or worse: did he know about Jakotsu? Feeling slightly sick, he kept his mouth closed for fear of creating a mess.

To Bankotsu's relief, Lord Fujita did not press the matter and said, "Please, take a seat. The officers will be here shortly with the possible suspects."

Gratefully, Bankotsu took the offer and sat on the far corner of the room closest to the door and took a seat on the cushion there. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply and laid his head on the wall to rest. Suddenly the doors burst open and in came ten soldiers, five of which were busy restraining people, all of whom, Bankotsu realized, were from the village. Their faces were all contorted in panic and confusion and they were all dressed as if they were hastily taken away from their homes. None of them really looked like murderers and if Bankotsu were to pass them by, he would not take a second glance at them. He scanned the small group to see if he saw anyone he knew; namely Jakotsu although he did recognize the lady who was behind Kanaye and had pushed Yasashiku over. He scanned a bit further and his heart sank to see Jakotsu standing amidst the group, though he was very subdued. But there was something different with the way he wore his yukata . . .

Bankotsu did not bother with these petty details and quickly tried to gain eye contact with Jakotsu. Fortunately at that moment, Jakotsu looked up and immediately caught sight of Bankotsu. Bankotsu widened his eyes in warning and Jakotsu gave the tiniest nod. Lord Fujita stood up then and said, "You all have been brought here because you are tied to the death of Yasashiku Tokiko, either directly or indirectly. No harm will come to you if you do not resist the soldiers who are presently, er, watching over you."

Then he beckoned to Kanaye and Bankotsu who followed his orders and walked up to where he stood. Whispering to the boys, Lord Fujita said, "Now, can both of you see who you think maybe have caused the death of Yasashiku?"

Kanaye gave Bankotsu a deep look that seemed to accuse Bankotsu who would have liked nothing better than to give him a hard punch. But instead Kanaye looked over to the group of people and pointed to the lady who had gotten her share of the garbage, an unfamiliar man and, to Bankotsu's great surprise, Jakotsu. "Those people," He said simply.

Bankotsu felt a deep flare of hatred at Kanaye. He was sure he had picked Jakotsu for no reason but to pick him. At this point, Lord Fujita turned to Bankotsu said, "And how about you, Kiyoshi? Who do you think did it?"

Bankotsu turned covertly to the 'suspects' and jabbed his finger at the same lady Kanaye had pointed to. "Her." He grunted, for fear of saying something that would get him into trouble.

Lord Fujita looked up at the crowd and said in a weary voice, "Very well then. You may take them back to the house."

At once the soldiers all forced their captives toward the door with rather more force than was necessary. Once they had left, Lord Fujita sighed and sat back on his throne and said, "Well, now that that has been taken care of, you both may go to your studies. I'm sure your sensei will be quite pleased at how fast that had taken."

"So, what will happen to the accused people?" Bankotsu blurted out.

"You needn't worry about that." Lord Fujita said with a smile, and he quickly ushered Bankotsu and Kanaye out.

As usual, Sensei was standing outside in their training area under the sun but he looked much more grave. It surprised Bankotsu very much that even though there was a death in the city that they still had to train. Especially since he and Kanaye were both involved in the death. But it wasn't as if Bankotsu wanted to do anything else, which, he thought, was really sad considering how much he hated training. But he was glad, for once, to have to focus his mind on his task rather than having to constantly think of Kameko's anger, Jakotsu's predicament and the death of a boy who had long since tormented him since early childhood.

_A/N: Much of this chapter was written while listening to Tajiya Sango, which is basically Sango's theme in the anime. It really does add to the mood of things. Perhaps this is why this story is so sad . . . anyway, I have no clue how the Japanese convicted people of crime in the feudal era, and I figure that the feudal era meant that Japan wasn't unified at the time which means there was no set judicial law. So if I'm wrong bear w/ me please. I am _so _clueless about these things. _


	5. The Fate of the Guilty

Chapter 5: Fate of the Guilty

The sun shone brightly upon Bankotsu's neck as he looked down upon his parchment, his brush poised at the top of a new line, ready to write. Sensei had decided to let them study outside for the day, and for that Bankotsu was grateful. Tiny beads of sweat rolled down his skin, his yukata soaking it up. So far, it was the hottest morning all year and it would most likely end up as the hottest day. Training had not been easy either. Bankotsu had progressed so much, that Sensei had given him a rather lard sword to use and even employed the same soldier that Bankotsu had first trained with to spar with him at an almost daily basis. Bankotsu had started to take a fancy toward his training. It helped keep his mind off of so many problems. It had been two weeks since Bankotsu had been questioned about Yasashiku. Most of the captives had been released although they were being monitored closely. Jakotsu was allowed to go home the week before and Bankotsu made it a point to visit him, but had received a note from Jakotsu forbidding just that.

So resigned to the worst, Bankotsu stayed where he was and studied and trained, and it was very lonely. Aiko was increasingly busy and rarely had time to see Bankotsu or even Kanaye. Kameko was still avoiding him. This caused a bigger problem for it was she who had to wake him in the morning and told him of his duties. For much of the past two weeks it had been Hisa, the servant girl who had given him Lord Fujita's letter, that had come to wake him. Bankotsu, though hard-pressed to see the good in all this, thought it was rather disconcerting to find the girl staring avidly at him while he was sleeping.

"Kiyoshi!" Sensei's voice cracked like a whip through the air.

"Yes, Sensei!" Bankotsu said, his head snapping up from its position on top of the parchment he was told to write on. He felt a crick form on his neck from the sudden movement but ignored it.

"No dozing off!" Sensei scolded, towering over Bankotsu.

Behind Sensei, Kanaye had been suppressing his laughter. Kanaye had resorted to even nastier forms of malevolence toward Bankotsu which no doubt sprung from jealousy at Bankotsu's prowess in fighting.

Bankotsu stared at Sensei's face, whose forehead was also shiny with sweat. Feeling very foolish for dozing off, Bankotsu said, "Yes, Sensei."

He wondered what punishment would befall him but was taken aback when Sensei turned to a point behind himself and Kanaye and said irritably, "Yes?! What is it?"

Bankotsu turned around in his seat to see a boy that looked about his age standing there. He flinched when Sensei directed his attention to him so suddenly.

"I-It's Lord Fujita, sir."

"Well, what is it?" Sensei snapped.

"He says to tell you that they have a punishment. The criminal will be sentenced soon. Lord Fujita requests their presence." The boy pointed to Bankotsu and Kanaye.

"Very well. Go inside and get your things. We resume tomorrow. And Kiyoshi I expect you to practice with your new sword. You have the weights I gave you, do you not?"

"Yes, Sensei." Bankotsu said, as he picked up his parchment, brushes and ink and placed them in a bag.

"I want you to tie the weights around your ankles and wrists like I showed you and practice wielding your sword with them. Understand?"

"Yes, Sensei." Bankotsu said, feeling wearier than ever.

"Good. Very well, then." And then the Sensei proceeded to tell Kanaye what his tasks were for the day and soon Kanaye was following Bankotsu inside.

When Bankotsu and Kanaye had re-emerged, they found that the messenger still hadn't left and that Sensei was not paying much attention to him. Bankotsu, with his new sword in a cloth tied around his shoulders like a bag, and his weights, parchment, ink and paint brushes in a separate bag, proceeded to follow the messenger when he stopped suddenly and said, "Uh, Sensei?"

Bankotsu turned around to see that Sensei was walking up his steps to his chambers. He turned around when he was addressed and said, "Yes?" though much more calmly.

"Uh, Lord Fujita also says, that if you wish, you may join them as well."

Sensei stared at the messenger in a calculating expression before he said, softly yet sternly, "Men are not created, nourished and then killed for the sole purpose of others' amusement. No mistake is great enough to warrant that. I have no interest in watching such barbaric things." Then he turned around and entered his house, leaving Bankotsu feeling slightly guilty for joining Lord Fujita and the others.

A few minutes later, after the messenger had allowed Bankotsu to return all his things to his room, they stood in front of Lord Fujita's house. The messenger, wasting no time, quickly entered before Bankotsu and Kanaye but the other boys soon followed. The messenger knocked on the door and it was immediately answered by none other than Hisa. Her face seemed to brighten upon seeing Bankotsu, but when she moved aside to let them pass, her face crinkled in disgust and he knew why. It wasn't called the hottest day for nothing and, not only he but the other two, had been working endlessly.

Nonetheless, he walked up to where Lord Fujita sat and bowed low. "Lord Fujita." Kanaye said, bowing low as well.

"Kanaye and Kiyoshi as well? Splendid. Ah, but I do not see Shuichi with you? I expect that your sensei didn't feel up to coming?" He asked mildly to no one in particular.

"Yes, my lord. Mr. Shuichi has decided not to come." The messenger said, briskly.

"Oh but of course, that does sound like Shuichi, always the empathetic one. But let us continue. But, I daresay you both look dreadful! And you smell dreadful too! Would you both like to clean up?"

Gratefully, Bankotsu and even Kanaye agreed to the offer and were both ushered away to a side door into a hall they were lead into a fairly large room with a tub in the middle full of hot water and sweet smelling oils. Reluctantly, Bankotsu undressed and plopped himself into the soothing water, disinclined to share his bath time with Kanaye. To Bankotsu, and no doubt Kanaye's relief, neither of them talk and however awkward it felt, Bankotsu didn't feel compelled to say anything to the boy who had placed himself on the other side of the large, square tub. Once they had cleaned themselves, two attendants came in and brought them towels and brought them simple yukatas to wear since theirs were currently dirty and unsuitable to wear attending a gathering with the Lord of the city. Then, Bankotsu was taken to the main chamber and sat down on a cushion among other people, who were all being served with endless amounts of food and drink. All the while Bankotsu felt it was out of his place to be among these high ranking people, or even inside the Lord's own home. He wondered why he was being treated so well when all the other nobility treated the servants as if they were the seats they sat on.

Bankotsu looked around. He recognized only a few people around him: Lord Fujita of course sat on his throne at the front of the hall, Aiko sitting composed and more dainty than he had ever seen her. Opposite Aiko sat Yasashiku's parents, Bankotsu was sure, and Kanaye was sitting next to his father and what he could have guessed as his mother opposite Bankotsu. They kept giving him nasty looks; no doubt Kanaye had told his parents a different story from what really happened the day that Yasashiku died.

Bankotsu scanned the group and his eyes fell upon a powerful looking man, with a walrus mustache and his hear in a high bun. He wore intricate battle armor, and his helmet lay beside him on the floor. Bankotsu recognized him as the general of Lord Fujita's army. He was currently talking to a frail looking old man to his right and his voice was so strong that it carried all the way down to Bankotsu who sat near the middle of the group. He was clearly not a man to cross . . .

From a door in the corner of the room came another servant who came right up to Lord Fujita who whispered something in his ear. Lord Fujita nodded, stood up and said, "Alas! You have all been summoned here today, to honor the death of Yasashiku Tokiko, and his parents, Sir Yutaka Tokiko and his dear wife, Ami. Some of you may also know that today is the day that we have captured the culprit behind this heinous crime against one of our beloved families! Come! Let us gather!"

At this, all the people around the table stood up and Lord Fujita led them all outside, no doubt to the town square the where the execution would be held. Bankotsu looked around, suddenly feeling weak in the knees when he spotted Hisa with the servant talking rather animatedly. The servant gave Hisa the letter and she nodded, heading toward him. At the same time, Aiko was slowing down to a slow pace also heading for Bankotsu. His heart stopped. Aiko was really coming this way! She looked very pretty dressed up in her fancy clothing. Even her hear was done up in an intricate bun and some of her long black hear hung at her sides. Her lips were as red as roses and her eyes, Bankotsu didn't know why, but they had a saddened, dull expression to them, despite the blue that was on her eyelids. Bankotsu felt the blood rush to his face and he felt warm and sweaty, although he had been for quite some time. Just then, however, Hisa came running up to him and said, "Hello Bankotsu!"

"H-Hello Hisa," He said, evasively. He really didn't want to speak to her at the moment.

"See? I remembered your name, Bankotsu!"

"That's great he said," Though not meaning it at all. He turned his head a fraction sideways and he saw that Aiko had stopped and looked surprised at Hisa's intrusion. Bankotsu was about to tell Hisa to get out of the way when a boy came up to her suddenly and struck up a conversation with her. Taking a half-hearted glance back at Bankotsu, she nodded her head and immediately left with the boy.

Bankotsu seemed to wither and die where he stood. He was thoroughly unaware that he was the last person, other than the servants, still in the hall. He was even unaware that Hisa was now tapping sharply on the shoulder.

"Bankotsu. Bankotsu. Pay attention!" She said, resigned to shaking him vigorously.

"What?! What?! What is it?! Anymore of my life you want to ruin?!" Bankotsu snapped.

Hisa looked shocked and hurt and her mouth was slightly open in alarm.

Bankotsu felt slightly bad for snapping at her so suddenly and apologized.

"Its alright. I'm sorry. I didn't know that you liked Aiko . . . actually I did, but I didn't know that . . . yeah . . . anyway, this is for you," and at this, she handed Bankotsu a slightly ruined letter.

"What's this?" He asked, guiltily.

"Oh, someone came by to give it to. But they couldn't approach you so they gave it to me to give you. Said it was from some strangely clad boy."

"Oh . . . oh!" Finally realized who the strangely clad boy was. "Thanks."

"No problem . . ." Hisa said, rather dejectedly, "Well . . . I guess . . . I'll leave you alone now." She finished and started shuffling away.

Bankotsu didn't say anything as he was already reading Jakotsu's note.

_Bankotsu, Meet me in the market after the execution in front of the watermelon stand. I'll come and get you there. Pretend your not waiting for and don't go alone. _

_Jakotsu_

_"Don't go alone?"_ Bankotsu repeated to himself. He looked up and saw the slow moving form of Hisa. Feeling very reluctant and almost as if he were committing suicide, Bankotsu called to her.

"Wait! Hisa!" Bankotsu said, before she got away.

She turned around to face him. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." Bankotsu said, between gritted teeth. "And I didn't mean it when I said you ruined my life. Now can you do me a favor? Can you come with me?"

Hisa just smiled and giggled annoyingly.

Bankotsu didn't know what he had gotten himself into, nor could he bring himself up to think about it. He was busily reading and re-reading his letter. _Why can't I come by myself?!_ He asked himself. Next to him walked Hisa who was jabbering away nonstop, talking about nonsense. Bankotsu would just nod and agree whenever she pointed a question or where his opinion was needed. She was like a fly buzzing around his head and though she had done her best to look clean and proper, she still wore the servants' garb. Nonetheless, they looked for the large group of noblemen and didn't take long to spot them just outside the palace gates, Lord Fujita and Aiko in a carriage hauled by four strong men.

Bankotsu grabbed Hisa's arm and yanked her. "Let's go!" He ordered cutting her off mid-sentence.

When they had reached the town square they came upon a makeshift stage around a very sturdy and tall tree. From one of the overhanging branches was a rope ending in a loop; the punishment was to be hanged. Bankotsu wasn't sure if he'd like to watch this. Out of Lord Fujita's entire rule of the town, there never was an execution before; at least none that Bankotsu could remember.

Bankotsu expected to be led somewhere near the tree but was wrong when they were led to a sort of elevated foyer complete with shade, behind the massing crowd. Lord Fujita and Aiko got out of their carriage and sat upon their seats in the middle of the foyer. Everyone else had the choice of sitting around on cushions or standing. Bankotsu chose the former along with Hisa who stood next to him, though thankfully, she had stopped talking.

Bankotsu walked up to the front of the foyer and watched the tree with the rope, wondering who's life would be ending today. Slowly the crowd began to grow in number and when it seemed like the square couldn't be filled with more people, Lord Fujita stood up and said, "I know you are all confused as to why you are here but bear with me there is a reason. You are all to bear witness today to the death of Mika Fujitaka, the murderer who killed Yasashiku Tokiko."

At this, many people in the crowd raised their fists into the air with yells of agreement and satisfaction, but Bankotsu could hear, or at least he thought he did, the distressed cry of a woman in the crowd. Bankotsu felt distinct feeling of guilt, though from what he neither knew nor gave much thought to. It was amazing that these people so wanted one of their own people, their own neighbor, to die. At once, Sensei's words echoed through his brain. He shook his head and turned sideways to find Hisa looking pensively at him. Her face was in an expression of sadness, grief, Bankotsu couldn't tell, but in it, he knew that Hisa understood exactly what he was feeling and for the first time since he had met her, he didn't mind her being so near. She edged closer to him and held his hand in her own, comfortingly. Bankotsu, who had never had so much as had such an encounter with a girl, blushed a deep crimson to rival Jakotsu's lips and turned away, but didn't take his hand from hers.

His mind was racing for something to think about when an image of a person appeared in his mind's eye: Aiko. Immediately, Bankotsu felt a tiny explosion in his stomach and withdrew his hand from Hisa's grasp. She didn't seem to mind but turned a deep crimson, looked at the floor and then edge ever so slightly away from Bankotsu. Bankotsu looked straight ahead as from somwhere behind the tree came a couple of soldiers dragging the limp body of a woman in white robes. They took her to the stage with the tree and set her up there. Bankotsu felt sick but felt someone's presence behind him. He turned around to see Aiko who was about to tap him on the shoulder. Bankotsu thought it was because she couldn't see from where she sat and instantly moved over to a place less obtrusive. Evidently it wasn't his position on the foyer that she came to talk about but just to talk to him.

"So you go by a different name now, don't you?" She said, softly. Something had changed in her. Bankotsu didn't know how he knew, but he did.

"H-how'd you find out?" He stammered in his usual manner around her.

"Kameko." She said simply. She turned to the makeshift stage and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Bankotsu didn't know what to say but watched without paying attention to the procession.

At some point Lord Fujita stood again to say something and Aiko took this chance to whisper to Bankotsu, "I miss the old days, Kiyoshi-no-Bankotsu." And then she walked away to her seat next to Lord Fujita.

Bankotsu left utterly confused and watched her in her seat. She didn't return his gaze however for the same boy had come up to her and engage her in conversation. He looked back and felt utterly sick. One because she may have been hinting something more and two the hanging was about to begin. The soldiers had begun to place her on a stand and put the noose around her neck. Silent tears were rolling down her cheek and she didn't once give a struggle. The sound of the distressed cries slowly became louder and they seemed to get so loud that it was an almost unbearable pitch and Bankotsu didn't think he could take it anymore and bolted out of the foyer toward the market.

"Bankotsu!" Hisa called, before bolting after him as well.

He didn't look at Aiko, but she also made a gesture to follow him, but was staved by Lord Fujita.

Bankotsu looked up the street he was running, not sure in which direction he was headed. He heard Hisa's light feet behind him but didn't care. He just kept a steady pace toward whatever he was going. Suddenly, he stopped where he stood and sunk to the floor, clutching the nearest stand for support.

"Bankotsu!" Hisa said, and she ran to his side.

"I can't stand it! I can't stand it, Hisa! I did it! It's my fault that Yasashiku died!" He sobbed, tears rolling down in waterfalls onto his yukata.

"Bankotsu, I don't understand. It's not your fault! It was that woman's! She's getting what she deserved!" And as she spoke this they heard the sound of distant yells from the square. It would seem that the deed was beyond repair.

"It was me! It was my fault. It happened on that day when-"

"Bankotsu!" Said a sickeningly cheery voice from a short distance.

Bankotsu looked up to find Jakotsu standing a few feet from them, he was getting out of a dingy looking shop. Subconsciously, Bankotsu had led himself and Hisa to where he and Jakotsu had met and become friends.

_A/N: Omg I just got my permit and just learned how to drive and ugh its so cool! Thank you to Gerbil and anmah for reviewing. What little compliments you bring fuel me. That and sugar coated strawberries and my pet rock, Hamster! Mmm good!_


	6. Fever to Tell

Chapter 6: Fever to Tell

"You're early, buddy." Jakotsu said in a falsely cheery tone.

"Early?" Bankotsu asked bewildered, still entwined in Hisa's arms.

"Yes, early. For our meeting?" Jakotsu said, faltering in his jovial disposition.

"Oh . . . "

"You didn't forget did you?" Jakotsu asked.

Bankotsu looked at the ground. From where he sat, it didn't look as if he were trying not to meet Jakotsu's eyes when in fact that was exactly what he was doing. He, Bankotsu, was about to confess, and yet Jakotsu had stopped him; deliberately it seemed. Jakotsu's voice reached Bankotsu's ears and made him look up.

"-Is this girl?" Jakotsu's voice partially beaten by the roar of applause and cheer from the town square. It seemed the crowd were coming in their direction. Jakotsu seemed to think this too and hurried both Bankotsu and Hisa into the pub.

Jakotsu helped Hisa by half carrying, half dragging Bankotsu's unwilling body. They sat him down upon a stool in the pub, which was empty except for the bartender who treated them as if they too were empty seats in his store.

"What's wrong with him?" Jakotsu asked Hisa, just as he heard the pattering of feet outside. Luckily no one went inside and although that may be unprofitable for the bartender, it was good for Jakotsu, who of course was being watched.

Hisa shrugged, giving Jakotsu a calculating look which he ignored. He was too busy examining Bankotsu in his state. He was quite pale, which was appalling considering the skin tone of his skin from staying outside and training so much. Jakotsu, giving up all pretenses, banged on the table so that it echoed in the empty pub and went directly to the bartender and ordered, "Bring some saki!"

The bartender didn't look too happy being ordered by a boy at least fifteen years his minor; nonetheless he complied and produced three bowls and a jug of saki filled to the brim. He slammed the jug on the counter, making Hisa jump, and was picked up by Jakotsu who slammed it on the table as well and began pouring the drink into the bowls.

"Must you go around pounding on things?" Hisa asked irritated.

"I have no patience with you. Just be quiet. Here, Bankotsu, drink this." Jakotsu held the bowl to Bankotsu's lips and tipped it into his closed mouth. Most of the drink was filtering in, because once it had touched Bankotsu's lips he took the bowl and drank it all in one gulp. Jakotsu, looking pleased at the end result, poured more in.

"You can't give him alcohol! He's not feeling well! He needs bed rest! Let me take him home! This is all your fault, you-you homo!" Hisa insulted.

Jakotsu gave an expression of shock but was stopped from saying something when the door opened and in came a few shady costumers from the execution come to take a celebratory drink. Jakotsu surveyed the crowd before turning back to Hisa but was surprised when she and Bankotsu were no longer in their seats, the saki which he had poured into Bankotsu's bowl spilled over the table and seats. Jakotsu turned around quickly to see Hisa's back supporting Bankotsu slip out of the doorway, parting the way through the throng of people bustling in. Jakotsu slapped the table once more and the jug was slightly propelled and tipped on its side, spilling its contents at a fast rate on the floor and table and on Jakotsu's beautiful yukata.

The movement attracted the customers nearby and one even said in a drunken slur, "Don't go spilling drink there, son."

In response, Jakotsu turned around and said, "Shut up you old, drunken man!" And hurried off after Hisa.

Hisa rushed through the now crowded streets, glad for a distraction between herself and Jakotsu, though annoyed at the amount of time it was taking. She reached the corner of a street and nearly collapsed in fright to see Jakotsu standing lazily next to a stand, holding an apple in his hand. Hisa stopped. She swallowed what felt like Jakotsu's apple.

"Thought you could get away did you? Child, you have no idea what I have been through, and chasing you was no problem."

"I'm no child! You're not that much older than me, how can you say that?!" Hisa cried indignantly.

Jakotsu didn't say anything for a minute. Then he said, "I need to talk to Bankotsu, you are not needed. Just leave me and Bankotsu alone." He said, coolly.

"Why? So you can rape him and then kill him, homo!" Hisa cried.

"If that insulted me in the least bit, I would have killed you already. What do you know anyway, you're just a servant girl, not destined for anything. Why are you protecting him so much? Do you love him?" Jakotsu teased.

"Shut up!" Hisa yelled, her eyes starting to brim with tears.

"Just let me talk to him!" Jakotsu said, coming nearer.

"No! What do you need to tell him that I can't know?" Hisa said, not moving. Unaware that Jakotsu was getting closer.

"Because it concerns matters that you are not involved in. Well it doesn't involve Bankotsu either, but he might be able to do something about it. It involves the people he loves." Jakotsu said, quietly.

At this, Bankotsu made to stand up on his own. Hisa supported him up but he seemed to be fine. He looked at Jakotsu for a moment and gave him a piercing gaze. In their little hemisphere, nothing moved. All was as still as if they weren't standing in a street in a busy market. Bankotsu turned to Hisa and moaned. Jakotsu rushed forward and helped Hisa support Bankotsu until they could sit him down on the ground. He lay his head on Hisa's shoulder, as she stroked it.

Just then, Bankotsu gave a lurching cough, bent forward and gave an almighty retch, making Jakotsu move out of the way quickly. Hisa scrunched her nose in disgust but managed to keep Bankotsu from falling face first into the sick. Bankotsu tried to sit up but failed, then gasped, "Ai-" Before lapsing into unconsciousness on Hisa's and Jakotsu's arms.

Darkness.

_ What's this? Where am I? _Bankotsu thought. _What happened?! Why can't I move?! My eyes; I can't see! Oh no . . . I'm blind! _

"Kotsu. . . " A disembodied voice echoed from somewhere.

_ I'm here! _Bankotsu tried to yell out, but the words wouldn't come out of his throat. _Why can't I speak?! Why won't my eyes open! OPEN! _

Just as he had thought the words, his eyes sprang open and he was in a clearing lit with the bloody light from the dying sun. There were screaming women everywhere and men, running around holding bloody swords, laughing cruel, mirthless laughs as they slaughtered anyone that crossed their path. There were children, on the ground bloody and dirty, crying for their parents or caretakers women were being carried off by the men and men, dying to protect the women. Utter chaos. Bankotsu wanted to run, but his legs would not permit that. He turned about, but all he could see was useless destruction.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see one of the ambushers advancing upon an unseen quarry.

He was dressed in red, and was holding a sword over his head, ready to strike though savoring the fear that exuded from the kill. As he took a step forward, he exposed his victims and at once Bankotsu saw them: a beautiful woman cowering in fear from her assailant, a crying baby in her arms.

At once, a flood of familiarity rushed to him and yelled out trying with all his might to move, to lunge at the attacker-anything, as long as he could save the woman. But his legs felt as heavy as if they were the heaviest of boulders. He started thrashing about, trying to move to no avail.

". . . Bankotsu. Please wake up. Everyone is worried about you: Me, Kameko, Jakotsu; even Lord Fujita and Aiko chan are worried about you. Please wake up. _Please don't . . ." _Pleaded an omniscient voice from within the foliage.

At once, he felt his body soaring up, upward and away from the pandemonium below as all around him faded into black. _What the hell's going on now?_

Bankotsu opened his eyes and found himself inside his room. He looked up to find the familiar window on the wall, casting the welcome morning light on his immobile body. He felt numb all over. He looked to his side and found Hisa laying next to him, quietly sobbing in her arms, her head resting on them.

"Hisa?" Bankotsu managed. His throat throbbed painfully, and it was very hard to move his head.

Hisa's head ricocheted up when she heard his voice. Her eyes and nose were red from crying, her cheeks tear stained and pink and her hair was not in it's usual neat bun and hidden, but spread around her in a sort of blanket, the sun making it look sleek and shiny.

"Bankotsu," She gasped, stunned for a minute, then she flung herself on him, crying. "Oh! Bankotsu! Thank the gods! You're awake! I've been so worried! So worried!"

She sobbed on his shoulder and clung to him as if for dear life.

"Hisa . . . " His voice was lost in her hair.

Hisa pulled herself away from Bankotsu and said, "Oh we must tell Kameko. Kameko! Come here! _Come Here!_" She beckoned in a loud voice.

Soon Bankotsu heard the sound of feet shuffling on wood and found Kameko looking around the corner with a look of complete bewilderment. "Hisa! You should know better. Kiyoshi is-" But she didn't finish her sentence as soon as she saw who Hisa was clinging to.

She shuffled over to the strange couple and sat down next to Hisa, smoothing out Bankotsu's sheets. She let Hisa hug Bankotsu until Hisa peeled herself away and Kameko came up to him and looked down at him. Bankotsu gave a small gasp. He still vividly remembered the last time he and Kameko had been this close. It was the night that Yasashiku had died and they had an argument.

"Welcome back, my dear boy. My dear, _Bankotsu."_ She smiled down at him.

Bankotsu was astonished for a minute-and glad; she had called him Bankotsu. Kameko's hand found his and held it tightly, comfortingly, motherly and held it there. Then she said, "I'll go inform the lord and his daughter. They're quite anxious to see you well." Kameko stood up as fast as her old limbs would allow and she walked out of the room, leaving Bankotsu and Hisa alone.

As soon as she left, Bankotsu turned to Hisa intently and asked, "Hisa . . . what happened?"

"Oh Bankotsu! It was horrible! In the alley, Jakotsu was trying to tell you something, but you weren't feeling well at all. I expect it was from the execution . . . you were going crazy! You were muttering something about being your fault and you wouldn't move! You were catatonic! And then you threw up and collapsed. Jakotsu and I carried you here. I think that's why Jakotsu asked you to meet him in secrecy; he was one of the suspects to the murder of that boy! But he was proven innocent so he was allowed to come in. The first to meet up with us was Kameko. She got all pale faced and helped us take you inside. She wasn't much help though, at her age. And she set you down and then we sat there, by your side, me and Jakotsu. You had a terrible fever! We were so scared. Kameko was making you soup and herbs to help with the fever when Lord Fujita and Aiko came in to see you!

"He was dreadfully angry that you had gotten sick. I wonder why . . . anyway, he ordered some of the palace doctors to examine you but they couldn't find what was ailing you. They said that you had a fever was all and that bed rest and taking some medicine will help cool you down. They expected you to recover within a day but you were unconscious for a week! Your sensei has been very angry. He's continued lessons with Kanaye, but he says that when you get better again you have a work load to do. And well . . . " At this point, Kameko had appeared with Lord Fujita and Aiko and they rushed inside his small room.

"Bankotsu!" Aiko cried. She flew to his side and held his hand like Kameko did, though the effect was Bankotsu reddening in the cheeks and a loss of words; which was fine because his throat throbbed painfully.

Everyone in the room was stunned. Royalty was **not **supposed to have such ties to servants like Bankotsu. Also, why would Lord Fujita trouble himself so to give Bankotsu weapons training of his own and invite him to so many goings-on?

Jakotsu pondered these things as he looked inside through the tiny window in Bankotsu's room, watching what happened inside. He had watched as Lord Fujita and Aiko raced with Kameko across the grounds to the servants' quarters where Bankotsu resided and was even close enough to hear Hisa summon Kameko. Suddenly, around the corner came a couple of soldiers who spotted him and took up arms.

"Hey, girl!" One of the guards called out.

Jakotsu clambered down from the keg he was standing on to face them. The soldier who called out to him was taken aback. "A _boy?_"

Jakotsu smiled slyly. Then he said, "I work here, soldiers. I'm a new servant under Lord Fujita. I was just cleaning the windows . . ."

From inside, Bankotsu heard exactly what was happening outside and looked to Lord Fujita, who smiled amiably back at Bankotsu.

_A/n: Omg I'm so sorry it took so long I've been extremely busy lately. But here's a new chapter after all this time. Enjoy!_


End file.
